Lolos dari Penghadapan Polantas
by DSMLMD
Summary: Donal Bebek mengendari mobilnya cukup cepat sehingga tindakan itu dihentikan oleh Polantas dan menilang mobil Donal karena berkendara melewati batas kecepatan. Segala cara yang dilakukan Donal agar tidak jadi ditilang Polantas. Apa yang dia lakukan?


**Lolos dari Penghadapan Polantas**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri dan bukan hasil translasi. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Donal Duck. Melainkan Disney. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

**Perlu diingat bahwa nama-nama karakter dalam cerita asli Disney sangat berbeda sekali dalam versi Inggris maupun Indonesia. Didalam cerita ini, terdapat 2 karakter yang diceritakan. Yaitu di antaranya dalam versi Inggris ke versi Indonesianya :**

**1. Donald Duck = Donal Bebek**

* * *

><p>Seorang Polantas menghentikan mobil Donal Bebek yang ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos lampu merah, dan bermaksud menilangnya.<p>

"Selamat malam Pak. Tolong lihat SIM-nya." ucap Polantas sambil menyuruh Donal untuk memperlihatkan SIM yang dimilikinya.  
>"Wah, nggak ada Pak. SIM saya sudah dicabut gara-gara terlalu sering ditilang." jawab Donal Bebek dengan rasa gugup.<p>

"Oya ? Kalau begitu, tolong perlihatkan STNK-nya." Polantas menyeringai. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Donal dan dia mencari-cari jawaban lain.  
>"Nggak punya Pak. Soalnya ini bukan mobil saya. Ini mobil hasil curian". jawab Donal.<br>"Mobil curian?" tanya Polantas dan ia pun bingung.  
>"Benar Pak. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Kalau nggak salah ingat, saya lihat ada STNK di kotak perkakas di jok belakang waktu saya menyimpan pistol saya di sana" jelas Donal dengan mata mengarah keatas langit dan tangan kanan memegang dagunya.<br>"Hah …? Ada pistol di kotak perkakas?" Polantas semakin bingung dengan jawaban Donal  
>"Iya Pak. Saya menaruh pistol saya di sana ketika saya selesai merampok dan membunuh seorang wanita dan menaruh mayatnya di bagasi." jawab Donal dengan seadanya.<br>"Ada MAYAT di BAGASI ..?" tanya Polantas kepada Donal  
>"Iya Pak…." jawab Donal dengan muka dingin.<p>

Mendengar demikian, dengan panik si Polantas menelepon atasannya yang kemudian menghubungi Kapolda. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mobil itu segera dikepung oleh mobil-mobil polisi dan Kapolda mendekati Donal sambil memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

"Boleh saya lihat SIM Anda, Pak ?" Kapolda mulai bertanya kepada Donal untuk meminta bukti yang dia punya.  
>"Oh, tentu." Donal mengeluarkan SIM di saku miliknya. SIM yang dia punya masih berlaku dan sudah resmi.<br>"Mobil siapa ini ?" tanya Kapolda dengan bingungnya.  
>"Mobil saya Pak. Ini STNK saya." jawab Donal dengan mengeluarkan STNK yang masih berlaku seperti SIM yang ia miliki.<p>

"Boleh Anda buka kotak perkakas dengan perlahan dan tunjukkan kepada saya pistol Anda di sana ?" tanya Kapolda dengan menyuruh Donal membuka kotak perkakas yang dia bawa.  
>"Tentu saja Pak, tapi tidak ada pistol disana." jujur Donal sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.<br>"Hmm.. kalau begitu, boleh tolong buka bagasinya? Saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada mayat di sana." jelas Kapolda sambil menyuruh kembali Donal untuk membuka bagasi mobilnya.  
>"Baik Pak…" Donal membuka bagasi mobilnya tapi ternyata tidak ada mayat disana.<br>"Saya tidak mengerti. Petugas yang menghentikan mobil Bapak mengatakan bahwa Bapak tidak mempunyai SIM, mencuri mobil ini, punya pistol di kotak perkakas, habis merampok dan membawa mayat di bagasi." heran Kapolda sambil menjelaskan laporan kronologisnya.  
>"Oh, begitukah ceritanya? Saya yakin si pembohong besar itu juga mengatakan kepada Bapak bahwa saya ngebut melanggar lampu merah." jawab enteng Donal Bebek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inilah cerita fiksi pendek buatan saya. Tips yang bisa kita ambil disini yaitu ini adalah salah satu cara agar tidak kena tilang dari polantas saat kita berkendara dengan menggunakan mobil, walaupun harus berbohong tapi resiko untuk bisa lolos pun juga kecil. Wajar gak wajar, itulah cerita yang bisa saya kutip dari pengalaman teman saya ini dengan dibuatnya fiksi ini.<strong> 


End file.
